Valentine's Day
by Karbear10
Summary: V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E-S D-A-Y What does that spell? The Most Pointless Holiday Ever (According to Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy [for the most part]).


**A/N: Okay, so, I just couldn't resist writing this. I understand a lot of people do like Valentine's Day, but I just personally think it's pretty pointless. So... yeah, anyways, here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

"So, Rose, are you and Scorpius doing anything special for Valentine's Day?" Amy May asked one afternoon as they were sitting in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

Rose didn't even look up from her homework. "Nope."

Madalyne May, one of Amy's two triplet siblings, looked at her in suprise. "Really?" She asked. "Not going to Hogsmeade or anything?"

"Nope." Rose repeated.

"Even Eman and Lily are going to Madam Puddifoots!" Amy exclaimed. "James and Gloria are going to- well, I don't know, but they're doing something!" Eman was the third triplet, and Gloria was their older sibling by one year.

"And you mean to tell me you and Scorpius are doing nothing?" Amy finished.

"Yup." Rose said, finally looking up from her homework.

"Why?" Madalyne asked. "Its your first Valentine's Day as a couple!"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. Neither of us like Valentine's Day that much. We both think its a pretty pointless. I mean, an entire day dedicated to showing people you love them? You should do that every day." She said.

Amy still looked doubtful. "Okay..." she said. "So what are you going to do all day?"

"Me and Scorpius are just going to hang out like we normally do." Rose said. "Sitting around, probably in the Common Room, maybe outside if its not too cold. Maybe go get some food from the kitchen. The usual things."

Madalyne shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you guys want to do..." she said.

Rose nodded in certainty. "Yes." She said. "It is."

Scorpius was sitting in the boys dormitory two days before Valentine's Day. He was, of course, unaware of the conversation going on in the girls dormitory right at that very moment. He was reading a book, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading and knew he would have to go back and reread it later. Because of that, he decided to quit and just read it later.

Scorpius was not paying attention because he was thinking of his girlfriend. Rose Weasley. The most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. Possibly even in all the world. All the universe, even.

The two of them had decided not to do anything special for Valentine's Day. They would just hang out like they usually did and just enjoy each other's company.

He was wrenched out of his thoughts by the sound of his best friend's voice. "Scorpius!" Albus yelled, rushing into the room. "I need your help!"

Scorpius sighed, turning around. "With what?" He asked.

Albus was bouncing up and down slightly. "I want to ask Amy to go out with me."

"Why don't you ask her then?" Scorpius asked, already knowing that Albus was going to say-

"I'm too nervous!"

Yup. There it was. The excuse he heard every time.

"What if she says no?" Albus asked.

Scorpius sighed, knowing that he would have to take things a step further in convincing him this time. "That would be a shame." He said. "I bet Matt Sconserz feels the same way."

Albus looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah, Matt is planning on asking Amy to go with him on Valentine's Day." Scorpius lied. "You know, the big tall Ravenclaw, with all the muscles and stuff. The one girls always say is so handsome. The one-"

He hadn't even finished when Albus was out the door. Scorpius followed, praying for this to go right.

They made it to the Common Room, and saw that Rose, Amy and Madalyne were just leaving their dormitory. Albus took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Amy," he began, "I need to ask you a question."

Amy looked at him curiously. "Okay... what is it?" She asked.

Albus took another deep breath, before saying, "I was, uh, wondering- I mean, um... I wanted to... if you want to maybe we could... um..."

Scorpius saw Rose put a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. Albus' face was a bright shade of red at this point. He glanced back at Scorpius, who nodded in encouragement.

Albus turned back towards Amy and blurted out, "WouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

Amy grinned, tilting her a head a bit, and said, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it? Maybe a bit more clearly this time?"

Albus took one more deep breath, before shakily saying, "I w-was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me? On, um, on Valentine's Day?"

Amy grinned even wider. "Albus, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you on Valentine's Day." She told him.

Scorpius smiled, and he saw Rose do the same. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. Maybe something good could come from Valentine's Day after all.

The days passed, and soon Valentine's Day had arrived. Rose and Scorpius had agreed that they would go to Hogsmeade for awhile, but they would treat it like any other day. So, they had gone and done a few things, such as going to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, they had stopped by Zonko's, and had looked at The Shreiking Shack for a few minutes.

After that, they had had a snowball fight, and had gone back to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Then they had gone back to the castle early and were sitting back in the Gryffindor common room, eating some of the chocolates they had bought at Honeydukes, along with some stuff they had gotten from the kitchens.

"I wonder what's going on with everyone else." Rose mused, munching on a bit of chocolate. "Like, do you think Albus and Amy's date is going okay?"

She watched as Scorpius shrugged. "I hope so. Things would get pretty awkward otherwise." He shrugged.

Rose shrugged. "Like things weren't awkward when James and Gloria broke up. Do you remember? No one really knew what to do. Especially Al, Amy, Madalyne, Eman, and Lily."

Scorpius made a face. "Yeah, I remember. That was not a fun experience."

Rose nodded. "I think everyone was relieved when they got back together." After a second, she added, "I bet its going great. Its obvious they've been crazy about each other for ages."

Scorpius nodded as well, and the two of them sat in silence for a minute. After awhile, he turned to Rose. "Okay, Rose, I know we agreed to do nothing Valentine's-y, but... I want to give you this anyway."

Rose watched curiously as he grabbed something from behind the couch. When he handed it to her, she gasped. It was a picture from last year, before they had started dating. A picture of her and Scorpius flying together. A picture she had wanted for ages. At the bottom, on the frame, he had written

 _Rose Weasley,_

 _I love you!_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

She looked up at him, smiling. "Scorpius!" She said. "But you love this picture."

"I know." He grinned. "But I love you more." After a second, he smiled sheepishly and added, "Besides, I've had two copies of that picture all along. I've just been waiting for an opportunity to give you one."

She looked at him, shocked, before laughing and shoving him. He laughed as well.

After awhile, Rose admitted, "I have something for you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card.

Scorpius took it and read it.

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Sunflowers are Yellow_

 _I bet you expected something romantic_

 _But these are just random gardening facts._

 _P.S. Violets are actually more purple than blue._

 _P.P.S. I love you._

He laughed again and looked at the back. On it, Rose had drawn a sloppy heart with a smiley face inside.

They grinned at each other, before leaning forwards and kissing. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, both of them eventually falling asleep where they sat.

 **A/N: Okay, so, there it was. It probably wasn't very good, but it was lots of fun to write. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
